


Café Papillon

by PinkFluffyBabboonButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art course, Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFluffyBabboonButt/pseuds/PinkFluffyBabboonButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first summer, after college started, with Dean and Castiel stuck in an art course they had promised to Crowley, they'd attend, back in the junior year of their high school. However things aren't as colourful as Crowley thinks since that very year the pair of best friends fell apart. Castiel would love to apologize only if Dean let him. Luckily, one picture can say thousand words and one bag of old crumpled things can clear many confusions.</p><p>*under edit (first two chapters edited already)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

> *unbeta-d*
> 
> Also, this sucks, I know. I'd initially had a great plan but with college and everything I ran out of motivation and time and couldn't do my original idea justice with this monstrosity of a fic.
> 
> I just noticed a major plot hole. I'll try to fix it soon though. Till then I hope folk keeps reading and liking this fic :)

Dean stared at Castiel as the latter made elegant red strokes against the canvas which was already covered in grey, brown and black. Castiel had been a wonderful artist already back in high school but back then he hadn't quite mastered the colours. Now he was good with colours too. Dean tried to focus on his own work, a surprise for Sam, a sketch of his new pet dog. Dean himself had always been good with colours, matching one with another and creating stunning combinations, but he had never quite mastered the skill of drawing. Who was he kidding? He couldn't even hold a pencil properly let alone make a life-like sketch of Daisy. Yet still, here he was attending a ridiculous course held by their retired former high school teacher Mr. Crowley.

Dean wanted to kick himself for promising to Crowley something as stupid as joining an art course held by him once he retires from his job at their former high school. Crowley was like the devil himself with his uncanny ability to remember each and every promise anyone ever made. No one in their high school ever promised anything to anyone when Crowley was around or made any promises straight to Crowley. Of course Dean had to be the one to do that mistake. Grumbling he took another look of Daisy from the photo he had stolen from Sam and then proceeded to add more details to his semi tolerable sketch.

The course itself was meant for bored souls who had nothing to do in summer. It was an intensive course with there being two hour classes every day for one whole month. To be honest Dean had had a lot of things to do in summer but Crowley had been very persuasive when he reminded Dean of the promise. For Crowley's fortune the first week of the course had been quite refreshing. If it hadn't been Dean would've had left the course but not before burning the smug grin off of Crowley's face. Holding a pencil in Crowley's makeshift studio in the local library instead of holding a tool in Bobby's garage felt nice. Not that Dean would admit it to anyone, specially to Sam and Bobby.

During the first week Crowley had covered some basic art related theory and helped everyone get started with sketching. The more advanced students, such as Castiel and Balthazar, were already by the end of the week fooling around with paints while beginners like Dean and Garth were still trying not to get jealous of each other's stick figures. Still Dean enjoyed the classes enough to let his hatred for Castiel to slide.

And that's exactly where things went wrong. Letting it seem like there was nothing wrong had sent the wrong signal to Crowley. He wasn't aware of the end of Dean and Castiel's friendship so he had made the two sit together. At first Castiel had attempted to talk with Dean. It hadn't been much. Basic hi-s and hello-s with attempts of asking about Dean's well being and current situation. But after getting the cold shoulder continuously for three days Castiel settled for the tense silence which soon turned tense only for Dean. Castiel simply went on with the lessons as if he never knew Dean and nor did he care to know. However, when Dean saw Castiel's haphazard paint strokes turn into something beautiful instead of a mismatch of colours Dean's interest flamed up and he wanted to know how Castiel was doing; What had been going on in his life for the past three years. But Dean couldn't let his anger slide away that much so he settled for quick glances thrown Castiel's way and hoping that Crowley wouldn't blurt anything stupid. After all he had been notoriously known for his bad habit of blurting embarrassing things about everyone all the time.


	2. Week two

Castiel was always the first one to be present at the classes because he worked at the library. Everyday after his shift was over he'd take off the ridiculous vest with the logo of the library and wait in the library's makeshift art studio for Crowley to arrive with a stream of students tailing him.

Today he was buzzing with excitement because the second week of the course was about to start and Crowley would make rest of the students "venture into the world of colours", as Crowley said. Castiel wasn't excited about the colours since he and Balthazar had already gotten started with their paintings; He wanted to see Dean use the colours to make horrible paintings. He'd known Dean since childhood and the pout Dean made when he was busy combining colours was one of the most adorable things Castiel knew. Only if he hadn't been angry with Castiel anymore.

It's been about three years since the little "accident" that Castiel had made. Castiel regretted everything he did and he wanted to apologize to Dean. That's why he had agreed to act on his three year old promise to Crowley and joined Crowley's first art course, he'd hoped to see Dean there. On the first day Dean had been late, in fact, the last one to arrive. Castiel had been nervous that day but when Dean finally came in through the door he'd felt the butterflies in his stomach again after three whole years. At first Castiel had tried to talk to Dean. Hoping that maybe he'll get a chance to slip an apology in between their conversation. Of course, things weren't that easy and Castiel understood it but he couldn't help the tiny crack his heart got. However, for now Castiel decided to just enjoy watching the pout on Dean's lips.

Soon Crowley arrived and the class began. It never ceased to amuse Castiel how much time it took for everyone, even Balthazar, to finish their artwork. He himself, despite his otherwise clumsy self, had always been very fast at both learning new art techniques and doing art work. Only the colours had taken a lot of time, and heartbreak, for him to understand. Then again all of his artwork were messy unlike what others in the course did. Balthazar could draw entire objects without lifting his pencil or brush even once and the outcome would be wonderful. Then there was Hannah, she would press her pencil hard against the paper but she was slow and patient enough to come up with decent results. Then there was Jo, she'd draw all those circles and lines to capture the shapes and directions but by the time she finished her work there were no signs of those.

Castiel took another look of his own messy canvas. This time he'd made a mess with brush and paints. It was still too early for Castiel to know whether he was going to love this one or not. Usually the chances were fifty-fifty. Sighing he turned to take a quick glance at Dean's work. The poor boy was trying to paint his Impala but apparently no shade of black was good enough for his Baby. Castiel smirked a little. He still remembered the obsession Dean had with his car. He listened as Dean told Garth how any of the blacks weren't shiny enough to capture the soul of his Baby so he was going to wait for Crowley to come and help him out. Unfortunately, Crowley was busy helping some other student and it seemed like Dean would have to wait an eternity for Crowley to come and help him with the painting. Castiel wished he could help but he lacked the guts to ask Dean himself so he nudged Balthazar.

"Balthy!" He hissed.

"Yeah?" Balthazar raised an eyebrow to show that he was paying attention even though he didn't turn to look at Castiel.

"The guy behind us seems to be in need of help."

Castiel hadn't expected the questioning expression Balthazar made but seeing it he realized his mistake. He hadn't quite thought his plan through before asking Balthazar to help Dean. There were hundred and one reasons why Balthazar didn't need to go and help Dean, one of which was that Castiel could go to help Dean himself. Luckily one pleading look melted Balthazar enough to make him put his brush down and go help get the soul of Dean's Impala captured into the painting.

Even though Castiel couldn't help Dean himself he still could keep an eye on him, just in case. When Balthazar went to help Dean it seemed like things were going to be soon ok for Dean and Balthazar. However the moment Balthazar saw what was on Dean's canvas he threw one of his famous tantrums where Balthazar would start shooting French curses and act like a diva. Meanwhile Dean stood next to him with an incredulous expression. Castiel wondered how long it would take for Dean to get Neanderthal on Balthazar for ridiculing his Baby and acting so ridiculous. What Castiel didn't realize he should wonder was that how long it was going to take Balthazar to blurt that he shouldn't have listened to Castiel and come for Dean's help.

When Balthazar finally did blurt it Dean's expression changed from incredulous to confusion and then to rage. Luckily Castiel wasn't the only one to notice the change. Balthazar too had noticed the change and had stopped his drama to tell Dean that he could just go on with his work and worry about the shine of the Impala later. There were still a lot of other things for Dean to cover in the painting before he could even make the outline of the Impala. With a curt nod Dean thanked Balthazar who had already beelined back to his own canvas and then Dean threw a cold glare at Castiel.

Castiel turned back at his own canvas. When the earlier week Dean had given him the cold shoulder Castiel had thought that things had simply gotten awkward for Dean and maybe Dean would just need more time. But the glare Dean gave him was enough for him to realize that things were never going to be okay between them. Dean had began to hate him three years ago, he still hated him and he was going to hate him for the rest of their lives. Castiel tried to focus on his canvas but in vain. The colours that were supposed to form a vague outline of a park looked like a huge puddle of vomit. Castiel cursed under his breath. He should have never used such bright colours. Those always reminded him of Dean's eyes which was a thing Castiel didn't have the right to think about anymore. He should've just stuck to black, brown and gray. When ever things got awful they just reminded him of void into which he'd happily get lost. Luckily right then Crowley announced that the class was over and it didn't take even a minute for Castiel to gather his things and get out of the studio. Maybe it was too late for him to apologize for the incident anymore or bring Lisa back but he could apologize for Balthazar's stupid fit. To do that Castiel needed a little time, a proper way. And he couldn't do that here. Not with Dean glaring at him in such an icy way.


	3. Week three

The second week had passed uneventfully. Castiel had tried to talk to Dean on several occasions but Dean couldn't let that happen after Castiel had had the nerves to send his ridiculous friend to mock Dean's artistic skills. Just because Dean was good with colours didn't mean he knew everything about art, besides, wasn't the course supposed to teach him things he didn't know rather than just be a two hour session of wasting time doing things he already knew how to do. Like Castiel and Balthazar did.

After the first week Dean had thought that maybe three years of anger was more than enough and perhaps he should let go. After all with the help of Bobby he had managed to fix the car before John found out what had happened to the car. Of course he would never forgive Castiel for what he had done but Castiel had had his reasons. He'd hoped to get the guts to maybe start a conversation on the second week but Castiel had once again managed to be a little dipshit and prove how wrong Dean was about him.

Dean cursed as the tiny knife like tool slipped again. Crowley had told the name of it but it wasn't like Dean was actually paying any attention to Crowley when Castiel was sitting right in front of him, hunched over whispering something to Balthazar. Balthazar had his hand around Castiel's shoulders as Castiel leaned in to whisper something into his ear while he let out ridiculous giggles. Crowley went on lecturing something about sculptures and sculptors while all the students either planned or began to make their sculptures. Dean had decided to make a tiny angel sculpture for his mother. Mary always insisted that angels were always watching over him and Sam so Dean wanted one to watch over his parents, specially Mary, as well.

Dean had a vague idea of the angel in his mind but he wasn't sure how to proceed with it. On one hand he could just go with the white gowned cute angel that stores sold around Christmas but on the other hand Dean wanted to make something more personalized for his mother. Dean knew he should've planned his tiny sculpture better before setting to work. However, he hadn't. And it had _nothing_ to do with the fact that Balthazar had set to work with his sculpture immediately and Castiel had stared at him admiringly as if making a tiny statue without any plans was the greatest artistic thing ever done. And Dean was never going to admit that, actually, Balthazar's tiny statue that was soon supposed to turn into Castiel was kinda awesome. And Dean certainly _wasn't_ feeling jealous when Castiel began to carve a tiny statue of Balthazar.

As the tool in his hands slipped in his hands he muttered a string of curses and focused back on his work.

" _Fuck Castiel and fuck his boyfriend._ " He thought to himself as he carved the vague shape of the angel.

It took everyone another half an hour of carving and getting awestruck by everyone else's statues before Crowley announced the end of the class. It was a bit earlier than usually but Crowley was going to tell them about the next week. They were going to make the statues for the rest of the third week but on the fourth week Crowley wanted everyone to do something more challenging. Which is why he told them to start planning their works right from then. At the beginning of the fourth week he'd check all of their plans individually and add a twist to it to step up the challenge a little giving them only a week to finish the project.

That night Castiel laid on his bed staring at yet another meme Balthazar had texted him. He didn't understand the reference and he told so to Balthazar who seemed to be asleep already as fifteen minutes had already passed and there was still no answer from his end. Sighing Castiel dropped the phone somewhere next to him on the bed. He would find it in the morning when his phone would blast the alarm. He tried to sleep but it was hard. Ever since Crowley had told them the rules for the last project he'd been tossing and turning different ideas in his head. He still needed to apologize to Dean and he hoped he could gift the final work to Dean as an apology. Only if he could come up with something creative. Even though he was a good artist it had always been Dean who was more creative. Usually Castiel just liked to get straight to the task at hands and whenever he made any artwork he usually ended up making anything related to occult and supernatural. Those things were so elaborate on their own that Castiel didn't need to use his own braincells to make something cool.

Castiel did have an idea in his head but he wasn't sure how well it would work. He wanted to make a painting of two butterflies. The painting would be an exact replica of the photo hanging on his wall. Castiel had tried to make a similar painting before, now all the attempts that turned into fiascos of different levels were hanging on the walls along with the original photo. The butterflies would be a perfect challenge for him. And if Crowley adds whatever 'twist' he was talking about then all the effort Castiel would have to make would certainly be enough of a challenge.

With another sigh Castiel turned again hoping that he'd man up enough the next day so he could just apologize to Dean and then come up with some other idea. Something that wouldn't make Dean even more mad at him because the butterflies and Castiel's feelings related to the butterflies certainly would make Dean finally beat him up.


	4. Week Four

Some of the students were impatient, some indifferent and some anxious. The first class of the last week had begun and Crowley was slowly making his way through the class, checking everyone's plans and adding whatever challenge he wanted to into it. There were around thirty students on the course if Dean remembered right and by now Crowley had been done with only three. The three lucky ones got a head start and were already in the clutches of their final project. One of them hoisted a canvas on one corner of the conference hall-turned-studio, another one was scratching her head while trying to decide what pens she should use and the third student was fixing his plan a little to make it suitable for Crowley's twist.

Dean let his gaze scan around the large room for one more time. Since he was sitting near the corner he and Castiel would be the last one's to get further instructions from Crowley. Dean wished that Garth could've had stayed a little longer in the course but he'd left in the middle of the third week as his parents had planned a surprise trip. He also wished that Balthazar had stayed. Balthazar had left on the second class of the third week because he and Crowley didn't really get along very well. Sitting in the farthest corner with only Castiel felt weird.

The first hour had gone by and there were still three students left. Castiel, Dean and some girl who's name Dean didn't remember. For the entire hour Dean had played games on his phone while sneaking glances at Castiel every now and then. Meanwhile Castiel had been staring at some piece of paper on his table with the stoic gaze he was so good at. When Balthazar left the course in the flamboyant manner that was just _so Balthazar_ Castiel had moved to sit in his seat leaving one chair of empty space between himself and Dean. The moment he'd done it relief washed over Dean. But right now it was annoying Dean to no end. Castiel sported the stoic expression all the time unless he was being sassy but things that kept him occupied for so long were rare.

 _"Bees, religion, pop culture references,"_ Dean thought. These were the things that could easily make Castiel forget the track of time and keep him wondering weirdest of things. Of course there was one more thing that too was once so interesting to Castiel. _"Me,"_ crossed through Dean's mind and the paper on the table certainly wasn't him.

Right then Crowley towered over him and Dean couldn't have been happier for the interruption. Castiel was a topic Dean didn't want to think of ever again even though he seemed to fail at it miserably. Putting his phone away he pushed the A4 with sketches forward to tell about his plan to Crowley but before he could utter a word Crowley announced his suggestion.

"Since you're going with plain painting you can make it on a bigger canvas and do add some people into it."

Dean looked down at his sketch, he could do it.

Until he couldn't.

After agreeing to make the painting on a bigger canvas and adding some people into it Dean was lead to one of the walls with a ridiculously huge canvas leaning to it. Dean had thought that the canvas had been brought there just for the artsy vibe since the room otherwise was more like a conference room. He'd never thought that he'd be the one who'll have to paint on it. He let out an annoyed growl and looked at his sketch. There was no way he could paint a café scene on the canvas even though it was huge. He tried to turn the vertical canvas to lean horizontally but it didn't really help. Feeling defeated he plopped down on the floor to make some modifications on his sketch. Change his sketch entirely, to be honest.

Before starting to work on his sketch Dean scanned through the classroom again. Lucky everyone else, they had already gotten started with their own works. Well, everyone else except Castiel. He was hovering over the table meant for Crowley shifting form one foot to the other. Dean couldn't see his face but he knew Castiel well enough to know from Castiel's posture that the weird foot shifting was equivalent of foot stomping for the blue eyed boy. Castiel rarely got so worked up about anything that wasn't somehow Dean related and once again Dean caught himself lost in thoughts of Castiel.

The remaining half an hour was spent the same way. Others went on with their own works and Dean fretted over his sketch while Crowley sat by his table getting up only when someone needed help. Castiel had left right after his disguised tantrum. From where Dean was sitting he couldn't hear what Castiel said to Crowley before leaving but it seemed like he had got the permission to storm out of the classroom half an hour before the class was supposed to end. Dean couldn't explain the tug at his heart he felt when he saw his **former** friend leave with 'upset' written all over his face. One part of Dean screamed he doesn't care and another part of him was curious (not worried at all) and wanted to run after Castiel to know why. Luckily, Dean was saved from the dilemma when Crowley announced the end of the class.

Three days had passed and Dean still hadn't touched the canvas. It was Friday and the third last class they were having and Dean needed to get working. He felt annoyed. There were master painters out there wasting years to get ridiculously small paintings done and then there was Crowley who expected Dean to be done with his painting in just a week. Rest of the students were well ahead of them and to make things worse for Dean they all had gotten better ideas than Dean. Some painted beautiful sceneries or used quirky techniques. Some made statues using classic or modern methods. Some of them even went out of the way to do some real cool things Dean had never even heard of. And then there was Dean stuck with a classic painting and a huge canvas.

Earlier during the class Crowley had said that the students could stay past the class time to finish their works if needed but the amount of students had already began to thin out. A few students had already been done with their works of art and checked out of the course making Dean feel jealous. They were done in only five days while Dean hadn't even started. He had asked for Crowley's assistance on many occasions but the man wouldn't help and Dean couldn't ask for help from others because the rest who weren't done were as worried about their project as Dean was. Besides he can get done with one painting. How hard could that be?

Extremely hard.

Rest of the students along with Crowley had left when the official time of the class had been over leaving only Castiel and Dean to use the extra time allowed. Dean had finally tried to draw faint outlines with his pencil but in vain. Meanwhile Castiel leafed through a big pile of books stopping to squint at the text every now and then. Dean was just about to start drawing the people Crowley had asked him to into his sketch when he heard a loud thud behind him. When he turned to look a ridiculous sight waited him. Castiel had thrown the thickest of the books in his pile a little far on the floor and was glaring daggers at it. For a moment it looked like blue laser rays would shoot out of his blue eyes any moment and scorch the book until nothing would be left of it.

When it seemed like Castiel was never going to get his shit together and pick the book up Dean sighed and made his way to the raven haired boy curiosity tickling him. Instead of Castiel he headed straight towards the book only to be stunned. The book laying on the floor was some very old atlas of knitting. Furrowing his brows in surprise Dean picked the book up and turned towards Castiel who was sporting one of his more revealing stoic expressions again.

"This? Is your final project?" Dean asked in disbelief. Out of every possible technique Castiel had chosen knitting. Was it even an art form? Or was Castiel messing with Dean? The latter option felt more like it and Dean could feel anger piling up in him. Before he could get pissed again Castiel spoke.

"Technically no. Initially I'd planned to make a large painting," he quickly glanced at the canvas Dean was supposed to paint on, "But Crowley told me to keep my project small and knit some parts of it."

"Oh," Dean furrowed his brows. He closed the book he'd picked up and left it in front of Castiel and then returned to his spot.

Fifteen minutes later Dean was interrupted by awful commotion again. This time it was ear shattering clinking. Dean looked up from his sketch only to see Castiel banging one knitting needle against another. Dean hadn't even noticed when Castiel had dug out the needles from his bag. And he certainly hadn't ever seen Castiel behave in such a way. At the moment only thing Dean could think about anything else but a dormant volcano that had woken up in the most unexpected moment.

"Cas?" He asked warily while making his way back to Castiel.

Castiel stopped the insane act he was doing when he heard Dean's voice. His name _Cas_ coming from Dean's mouth sounded like the most soothing thing he'd ever heard, however, it made Castiel feel flustered since he heard it because his stupid reaction to knitting had disturbed Dean.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." He held the needles awkwardly in front of himself. "I'll be more careful from now."

"What even got your panties in a knot?" Dean asked still staring at the knitting needles with curiosity.

"I, uh, I can't knit." Castiel said feeling flustered, _"In case you don't remember."_ He added in his mind. "I've been trying to figure things out with these manuals I got from library but I've been failing over and over again."

"How much have you managed to learn from the books?" Dean asked, slightly irritated by his own behavior. He was supposed to hate Castiel not ask the boy about his knitting skills. Besides he knew about Castiel's knitting skills since he'd tried to teach the boy when they still were friends.

"I can't even hold these sticks together."

"Needles, Cas. It's knitting needles." Dean moved closer to Castiel and took the knitting needles from his hands and Castiel let him. He knew from their days of friendship that Dean was awesome at knitting. As a little boy he used to watch Mary knit various different things. At first he'd wanted nothing else to do with knitting but when Sam had wanted Mary to knit a sweater with his favourite cartoon character on it but Mary had to refuse because she'd broken her wrist Dean did his best to learn knitting to give his brother the sweater he'd wanted. Since then to Dean knitting meant a way of relaxation and easy way to make presents for his friends.

Holding the needles Dean reached for the green and blue yarns on the table, "What're you trying to make?"

"Butterfly scales," Castiel said while moving the pile of books away to reveal the paper he'd been staring at earlier.

Dean took a look at the paper and saw scales of different shapes and sizes sketched across the paper. There were numbers next to each of the scale types indicating how many of them Castiel needed to knit. Suddenly an idea struck to Dean.

"Cas, you said you were planning on making a large painting?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Well, I have a plan."


	5. The last day

Castiel still couldn't believe what had happened. The earlier night, Friday night, Dean had suddenly out of the blue approached him and offered him a helping hand with knitting and asked him to help with Dean's painting. For three years they hadn't talked, hell, Dean hadn't even gotten out of his house whenever Castiel went out.

At first it had been only Dean desperately avoiding Castiel. When Castiel realized that things were never going to change he did some effort himself as well and started to make his own plans to fit well for Dean. After all he couldn't make his best friend get all deserted in his house while Castiel himself was living his life like nothing ever happened.

Now after three years of silent mutual agreement on avoiding each other suddenly there the freckled boy had been. Standing right in front of Castiel as if Castiel had never hurt him, as if they'd never been avoiding each other. On one hand Castiel was glad but on the other hand confusion was gnawing at him.

Castiel studied the sketch again and pulled another brown stroke across the canvas and took a few steps back to se how his work was coming along.

 

Several meters away Dean was furiously knitting the butterfly scales while watching Castiel do his wonder on the canvas that had had Dean fretting all over the place. Watching Castiel made Dean feel ridiculous. How on earth had he managed to get intimidated by the canvas so easily?

However, he was even more surprised by how easily he had trotted up to Castiel and made the deal with the boy. Three years they had been avoiding each other like plague. Yet, here he was, knitting those damned butterfly parts for Castiel. Dean was supposed to hate butterflies and anything butterfly related including Castiel. He wasn't supposed to be helping Castiel knit butterfly scales. Whatever Dean was doing was supposed to be all of his nightmares condensed into one weekend.

_Dean had offered the swapping deal to Castiel on Friday night when they were at the library after working hours. Once they decided to swap they spent a few more hours at the library before heading home all tired and worn out. No matter what people may think knitting and painting can be seriously tiring tasks. The following day Dean had sat all the day in his room knitting the butterfly scales while Sam stared at him in surprise as if Dean was some mystery that needed getting solved. This went on up until the class of the day. Of course during the class Dean and Castiel couldn't help each other because it would've raised all the 'unfair' cries among the rest of the remaining students._

_So for the next two hours Dean tried to stand in front of his canvas as if he was seriously trying to work and not admire the unfinished work of Castiel while Castiel didn't even try to hide the fact that someone else might have knitted the scales for him. He simply kept staring at them in awe holding them as if they were gold flakes. Well, Dean might have changed the yarns back at home to create a better effect, but no one needed to pay much attention to this bit of information._

_The time seemed to lag for Dean and Castiel as no one seemed to be eager to leave even though the two hours were over. Crowley had announced at the beginning of the class that the following day, Sunday, was the last day of the course so all the students were supposed to gather together and admire each others' works. And the class would be held in the morning right when the library would open. Which left everyone only the evening. Everyone had frantically worked on their projects while Dean and Castiel just sulked around desperately hoping that others would leave soon._

_It took two more hours for everyone including Crowley to leave. The clock hands were showing nine o'clock when Dean and Castiel could finally let out a deep breath and set to work. Castiel went to the back of the room and began to dig out the paints and brushes and Dean dug out his knitting equipment and flopped down on a chair a little further from Castiel to make the remaining scales._

It had been half an hour since everyone left. Dean was knitting the last scale. Meanwhile, Castiel had covered all of the canvas in different shades of brown and some other colours. When done with the last scale Dean let out a little cough to catch Castiel's attention.

"Yes, Dean?" The raven haired boy answered without turning to look at Dean.

"Uh, I'm done with your scales. Wanna take a look?" Dean asked while internally kicking himself, of course, Castiel would want to take a look at the scales. Even if Dean had done all the knitting the project itself still belonged to Castiel and the boy should have a say in how Dean should proceed or if he should proceed at all.

Leaving the brush on a nearby table Castiel went to Dean who had all the scales spread on the table in front of him.

"Thank you Dean." He smiled.

"So now?" Dean asked sheepishly. When he and Castiel had made the deal they hadn't really thought much about it. Castiel was supposed to paint a café scene and Dean was supposed to knit a bunch of scales.

"Uh, I guess we just return to our own projects and try to continue from there?" Castiel suggested tentatively.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean answered as he got up from his seat and began to make his way back to the canvas.

Both the boys returned to their respective projects, albeit gingerly. The whole project swapping had been so sudden and so random that they both felt like there was still something to sort out. Whether the feeling had been around for just one night and one day or if it had been around for three years was a topic none of them were willing to think about.

Dean stared at the finally finished scenery in awe it was beautifully made. Besides the canvas had been big enough for Dean to feel as if he was actually standing inside a café. He didn't dare to touch the table corner on one side of the canvas, scared in case he ruined the wet paint somehow. He decided to just take a quick look at his sketch, find a proper spot to sign and then be done with it.

Castiel had begun to divide the scales into proper groups so he could form proper butterflies with them. He knew he should be much faster if he wanted to be done before morning. Sure Charlie had let him have the library keys behind Naomi's back but Castiel needed to slip out in time and he also needed to get changed before the morning class.

 

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

The curses were ringing through the air at the same time. Looking at his sketch Dean realized that Castiel hadn't painted any humans to the scene while Castiel realized he hadn't planned the background for the butterflies. They both looked at each other and needed only a glance of each other's eyes to know that both of them had fucked up their projects. This is the reason why no one should make deals with their former friends. If you're not ready to talk to the other person then most probably you shouldn't trust your final projects to the person either. Well, it was a bit late for Dean and Castiel to realize it know.

"What do we do now?" Castiel was the first one to break the tensed silence while Dean sat on the floor ignoring the canvas in the most morose way imaginable.

"What do we do?" Dean scoffed at him, "Nothing is what we do. It's not like we're getting graded or anything. 'S a ridiculous course."

However Castiel couldn't let it slide so easily. He'd wanted to apologize to Dean with his project. Besides he had just ruined not only his own project by forgetting the background but he had also ruined Dean's project if the way Dean had cursed earlier and was sulking now was any indicator. Castiel wasn't one for tears but he was one for getting easily frustrated which is what he was feeling right now.

Groaning Castiel sunk lower in his seat. He'd hidden his face with his hands and for a moment from where Dean was sitting it looked like he was crying.

"I'm sorry Dean. I must've ruined your project too, right?" The muffled voice of the shorter boy reached Dean.

Sure Castiel often made mistakes like this. Sure Castiel had made that one mistake that wasn't quite a mistake and Dean was never going to forgive him for it. But no matter what the situation was Dean couldn't look at Castiel crying like that.

"Cas, buddy. It's okay." He got up and approached Castiel who was still sitting with his face hidden in his hands. "We'll just figure something out. Besides you didn't know. I just told you to draw a cafe scenery, I never told it needed some humans in it too."

Castiel took his hands off of his face. "I'm not crying Dean. You know I don't cry. You were always the one to cry when something heart clenching happened."

Dean hadn't stopped crying after that night, but he'd made sure to act all tough whenever his way crossed with Castiel. The jerk didn't need to know how vulnerable Dean had felt when he'd heard that Castiel had been the one to ruin his baby like that.

"You didn't cry three years ago. I cried three years ago. Three years are enough for anyone to change." Dean snapped.

"Dean I —" Castiel tried to sooth his suddenly angry friend who, however, wasn't taking any of it.

"Cas, Castiel, I think we're done here. Our projects are ruined but I don't think we can do anything about it. Let's just hope Crowley doesn't get cranky tomorrow. After all he did rely on us, his former students, to keep this fudgin' course going smooth." Dean cut off Castiel.

With that he proceeded to gather his things and leave the library as fast as he could. He was just about to get out of the room when Castiel's question stopped him.

"Dean! You aren't even crushing over Lisa anymore. Can't we just get over this?"

" _So it had been Lisa then_ " Dean thought to himself. Castiel had always had some lowkey hatred for Lisa but to take thing this far? After throwing a punch on Castiel's face without explaining or asking for explanations Dean had left. Afterwards he had regretted not asking why. Why did Castiel ruin his Impala? He knew how much Impala meant to Dean yet he had gone and carved the stupid butterflies on the hood of the Impala.

"So it's Lisa then?" Dean turned back, anger still piling up in him. "You ruined my Baby because you were scared that my potential girlfriend would estrange me from my best friend."

Dean was shouting already while Castiel stared at him with the confused stoic look on his face. "I would've just dated Lisa not abandoned you forever. Cas, do you understand that I would've never just ditched my best friend for a girl. You could've never been a third wheel or anything to us. Hell, Cas. Benny's more clingy a best friend yet he was okay with me dating with Lisa. The fuck is wrong with your pathetic mind? So scared to loose the only friend who ever pitied you enough to hang around with you?"

Dean was shaking with anger. Dean couldn't believe Castiel had done something so cheap just because he couldn't bare his best friend not spending as much time with him as he used to if he'd start dating Lisa.

"What do you mean ruin your Baby? Dean, you know I'd never do anything to your car. Specially carve any butterflies." Castiel looked confused and in his rage Dean missed the subtle hint of brokenness in his eyes.

"Of course you'd never do." Dean let out a sarcastic huff, "then tell me what the fuck this is supposed to be." He fumbled with his phone and opened his gallery to find the photo he had kept _only_ as an evidence.

Castiel squinted at the screen. It clearly was the hood of Dean's car. Two ridiculous butterflies had been carved on the hood of it. The butterflies looked like some first grader had drawn it. Besides Castiel never drew his butterflies flying. He always drew them resting side by side on a dandelion.

"Dean, I don't draw my butterflies flying. They're always resting on a flower." Castiel said as hurt crossed his eyes. Dean hadn't realized that ever? He'd began to understand what must've had happened that night. Lisa and Dean must've had thought he was the one to carve the butterflies. The whole fight had had nothing to do with the prom itself.

_He'd never passed on the cute "Prom?" card to Lisa. He'd kept an eye on Dean to avoid any run ins with Lisa and when he'd been sure that Lisa had accepted someone else's offer Castiel had told Dean that Lisa had refused. He knew Dean would be content with Lisa being happy with whomever she chose so he'd never go ask for a reason from Lisa. The whole crushing on each other between Dean and Lisa had looked like it was bound to end up with a successful couple. Castiel couldn't stand it. He at least wanted to hear a no from Dean before letting someone else try._

_However, Castiel had never done anything bad to anyone and ruining Dean's prom that way had made Castiel jittery but there was no way Castiel could back anymore so he decided to go with it. He'd texted Dean and told him to stay at the parking one day before the prom. He'd had had everything set up. Tickets, clothes and even flowers. He had also ordered custom made butterfly pendants. He hadn't cared if Dean would refuse, he'd been tired of hiding his feelings since when they'd first met as small children._

_However when he'd reached the parking that day with two bags full of things for the prom proposal he'd seen Dean and Lisa stand next to the Impala looking angry and unamused. That's when Castiel realized how stupid he'd been. What a jerk he'd been. Before Castiel could say anything Dean had crossed the distance between them, punched Castiel in the face and left with Lisa._

Castiel explained everything to Dean who, thankfully, had at least the patience to listen before throwing yet another hissy fit.

"But when I punched you you never said a thing Cas." Dean asked while trying to process his thoughts.

"Seeing Lisa I thought it was about the prom. I figured I deserved it so I never —" Castiel looked away. Dean was right, "You were right Dean. I was in fact so pathetic that I was ready to go to such measures just to keep you as mine for a little longer. But I did it only because I had this stupid crush on you. I swear Dean if my feelings hadn't taken a control over me that way I would've never destroyed our friendship over who you're dating. And specially Lisa. You really liked her and it was stupid of me to do what I did. I wish I could go back in time and fix everything but I can't. I think I never deserved your friendship. I indeed was a pathetic loner who read in too much into the pity he got from his best friend."

Dean was unable to form any coherent words, let alone sentences. Castiel hadn't ruined his Baby. Castiel had hated Lisa because he had had a crush on Dean. Castiel was looking miserable standing in front of Dean confessing to his wrong deeds. Before Dean could think or say anything Castiel turned away from him.

"So you just need a few humans right? I don't think I can paint any humans now anymore but I've got another idea." Castiel started to flail around gathering his things. "I'll be back in a moment." This time Castiel was the one hurrying out of the door leaving Dean frozen on his spot.

While waiting for Castiel Dean thought back to the morning he'd seen the carvings on his Baby. Lisa had just gotten out of school and they met each other at the parking plot. Lisa was beaming with happiness, apparently some cute guy had asked her to join him for prom. Dean had congratulated her and they were just about to split to go to their own cars when Lisa gaped at the Impala as if she'd never seen it before. When Dean turned to look he saw it too. Lisa didn't know about the butterflies so she'd suggested Alastair or Gordon even Michael or Crowley. They had earlier threatened to beat up Dean because they were sore losers. But Dean was more than well acquainted to the butterflies. And only one person could draw the frickin' butterflies.

That's how he and Castiel had met as children. They'd been neighbors. Both of the boys would always play in their yards. Well, most of the time Dean played while Castiel settled for watching Dean do all the cool stuff because he couldn't be motivated to do any of that stuff himself. Dean had many times tried to coax Castiel into befriending him but all his attempts failed until one day while Dean was playing suddenly Castiel shouted "Freeze!" at him and for some reason Dean had. Castiel had somehow heaved himself over the fence between their yards and come to the Winchester's yard. Then he'd pointed his index finger at a dandelion a bit far from Dean. On the dandelion were two different butterflies resting next to each other. Castiel had stared at them in awe so had Dean. Suddenly the butterflies broke into a flight but they still mingled together. Dean had pointed at them and said,

"The blue one's you. The green one's me."

For some reason over the years Castiel had gotten obsessed with the butterflies. He'd even found out the names of the butterflies. The blue one had been silvery blue butterfly and the green one had been pale sulphur butterfly.

Now Dean understood why Castiel had been so obsessed with the butterflies. To Castiel they represented so many things. The beginning of their friendship. The beginning of Castiel's seemingly one sided crush and now that Dean thought about it Dean had never really minded the butterfly obsession. He really got bugged by the bee one. But the butterflies and the joy they brought to Castiel were something he was unable to hate.

" _He's got a crush on me._ " Dean was still trying to wrap the thought around his head when the sudden realization of how harsh he'd been towards Castiel made him feel awful. Castiel may be the most naive and stoic person ever but Dean was well aware that Castiel felt thing just the way others did. And now Dean had gone and hurt him because he'd been too stupid to not realize that Castiel never drew his fudgin' butterflies without the fudgin' dandelion.

Dean waited for Castiel to come back. They really needed to get their things sorted out. Usually Dean wasn't the one to ever initiate the first move to sort out anything. Usually it was Sam or his mom or Castiel. But this time Dean had to do it. He would. No matter what it takes.

Castiel took his time to come back. For a while Dean thought that maybe Castiel had just bolted on him and had already left the library. Luckily right then Castiel came back with two full bags while dragging a broken table with him. Dean watched in silence as Castiel put the bags down in silence. He wasn't looking anywhere near Dean. Castiel propped the broken table against a desk and went to the back of the room. Soon he emerged with a saw.

Dean kept silently watching as Castiel worked in silence. It took him thirty minutes to cut the old broken table into to halves. Then Castiel proceeded to take the table legs apart from the table top. The canvas had already began to dry as Castiel glued the table top against the canvas. Then he took one of the legs and propped it under the table top right in the middle of it while Dean held the table top.

Dean wanted to already talk but he wasn't sure where to start from and Castiel seemed more than ok with silence. Dean was well aware what was going through the mind of his best friend, _former_ best friend. Unable to initiate anything with words Dean instead decided to help Castiel only if the blue eyed boy would let him. Apart from holding the table top Castiel hadn't let Dean do anything. He'd painted the table to look like the small cute ones found in actual cafés.

Dean tried to catch Castiel's attention once the latter was done with the table.

"Cas, listen we need to sort things out."

"Can you pass me the bags." Castiel deadpanned.

Grumbling Dean took the bags and handed them to Castiel, "Cas you can't tune me out like that. I know it was my fault. I should have talked to you. I don't deserve your friendship or crush, but can we just talk it out."

Castiel halted at Dean's words. "Dean, you deserve more than you imagine. Besides I'm the one who doesn't deserve anything. First I ruined your potential relationship with Lisa and then my butterflies were the reason your car got ruined."

Castiel opened the bags and started to empty them. One had a black tux with all the accessories in blue colour, the other had a black tux with all the accessories in green colour. Getting up Castiel left for the other end of the classroom again and this time he brought a hammer and some nails. If Dean hadn't been sweating over how to get Castiel talking he would've had time to wonder what else could be hiding in this space.

"What do you mean the butterflies were the reason?" Dean asked.

Castiel shuffled uncomfortably, "Well, it was the butterflies that were carved on the hood. So I must've had pissed someone off. Then they got it out on you. You know how I tend to get with people, Dean." Castiel tried to act calm by explaining it to Dean while laying out the blue and green shirts on a desk and measuring them.

The attempt to appear cool and collected was a huge mistake on Castiel's part. Dean's Cas never explained until he was asked for an explanation. Castiel however did. Dean's Cas expected everyone to know the obvious things. Castiel however didn't. For last three years the boy next door had been Castiel but now Dean needed his Cas back. He needed to sort things out. He needed to tell that maybe the crush was mutual. He couldn't tell it to Castiel, he had to tell it to Cas.

"Cas, don't lie to me." Dean gripped Castiel's hand stopping whatever measuring Castiel was doing.

"I'm not lying Dean."

"Cas, please." Dean pleaded. Just because he had been angry with Castiel didn't make the three years of separation any easier for him. He missed Castiel. He missed everything they did together, he missed how their routines just fell perfectly together, he missed how they fit into each other's personal spaces together. And the realization that maybe there had been more to it even from Castiel's part was gnawing Dean even more. 

Dean watched as Castiel blushed hard and tried to focus on the clothes again. "I might have had written About you in my diary that Alastair and his friends might have had seen. Back then I didn't realize that three months later it will cause our friendship to break but now that I think of it, it makes sense." Castiel said still looking away from Dean.

Dean could feel anger pile up in him again. Of course it had to be one of those jerks back then. But mostly Dean felt mad at himself. He had ended their perfect friendship because of a tiny misunderstanding that could've been avoided if Dean had only talked to Castiel at the parking plot that day.

"But it doesn't matter anymore. Our friendship would've ended anyway. I had come to you to ask you if you wanted to go to the prom with me. I knew you don't swing that way, but sometimes we just got along so well that a part of me wanted to take the risk." Castiel told Dean while measuring the tux coats now. "And even if, by some far fetched miracle you did say yes, you would've found out about Lisa sooner or later and at least then things would've ended."

Dean stared at Castiel in disbelief. Partly because how easily Castiel just said everything as if he was stating the weather for the day as if Castiel had never had amp more importance in Dean's life. And partly because, of course, that's what Castiel thought. Dean had always thought he wasn't Castiel's type so he'd went on with his string of affairs while Castiel must've had suffered so much seeing Dean each day with a new girl also the way Dean had ended things wasn't a way in which a person who cares about you ends things.

Castiel's words rang in his ears _"I had come to ask you if you wanted to go to the prom with me."_ Dean's always known he swings both ways. He'd always liked Castiel and Castiel had always liked him. Yet here they were standing right next to each other but still so far apart. Dean wished he could just lay out his feelings as words the way Castiel did. Unfortunately wishing at the last moment wasn't enough. He watched as Castiel stuck the tux coats and the shirts to the canvas with nails. Dean's painting looked like one of those tourist attraction things were people fit their heads to different characters and took photos. Here they'd have to wiggle their ways into the shirts.

As Dean watched Castiel fumble with the other shirt and tux combo Dean's eye fell on the plastic bags lying on the floor. They were from a local fancy clothing store. Dean could still remember Castiel quickly walking up to him at the parking plot with a nervous smile while carrying the same bags.

_"The same bags as he was carrying that day."_ Dean realized. _"Shit, shit, shit."_

Castiel had brought these tuxes, shirts, ties and other accessories to ask Dean for prom. He must've had wasted all his pocket money only to get a punch in his face. Dean looked at the shirts and tuxes Castiel was pinning on the canvas.

_"He kept it all for three years?"_ Dean thought , _"He kept them here? No, you stupid. In the car."_

Castiel was way too distracted with the tuxes and trying to avoid Dean so the blond man used this chance to inspect the bags a little more. One of the bags was empty but the other. The other one had the prom tickets crumpled in the bottom. There were also entirely crushed dried flowers. Castiel, his Cas had brought all of this despite thinking that Dean would crush his heart. He'd always been ready to see anger and disgust in Dean's eyes. Only for different reasons.

Dean had had his own share of insecurities regarding his crush for Castiel which is also why his heart plummeted the way it had when he'd seen the carvings. But Castiel's doubt for Dean's friendship was entirely different. Dean couldn't even begin imagining how much he must've hurt Castiel when he'd said those angry words earlier when trying to leave the room. Castiel really thought that dean's friendship was only pity for him.

He could feel Castiel's eyes on him. When Dean turned to look he noticed Castiel was staring at the bag in his hands. Before Dean could say a thing Castiel had snatched the bag back and stormed out of the room leaving Dean all alone into the big, lonely library. Dean was too dumbfounded to do anything except watch Castiel go. A while later he slowly sat down on Castiel's seat. If that moment Alastair would've had walked into the room Dean would've killed him but, of course, that wasn't happening. Dean wondered if he'd done some great sin in some past life leading him into this misery now. He'd lost the only guy he could ever love. He'd hated him for three years for the wrong reason and Dan could never imagine hating Castiel over what he did with Lisa. Of course it was mean but for heaven's sake, his otherwise stoic and nonchalant friend had once tried to do something out of passion. He'd also managed to make Castiel hate him now. He'd made Castiel think that he really only pitied the azure eyed boy. Dean could feel tears pool into his eyes. Three years ago Castiel had been the one to fuck up, three years it was Dean who'd fucked everything up. Three years could indeed change everything. God he'd been so stupid.


	6. Epilogue

Next day Castiel had to do everything to keep himself from just staying in the bed. The truth had been a bit too much for Dean and his best friend had looked truly sorry for everything that had happened between them. But it was too late for anything anymore. Their ways had parted three years ago and it was for better to keep things just the way they were.

Castiel was sure first thing he'd get after entering the library was a disappointed look from Naomi and maybe an angry glare from Charlie. Perhaps even a nasty smirk from Meg. However, none of that happened. It was strange but a welcome change. Castiel walked into the library and things were just like they would be on any other day. Except that Naomi was expecting him to get started with work. She knew about the course and had allowed Castiel to skip the certain hours for the classes. Today was the last day of the course, the last time he'd be getting a free pass from Naomi and the last day he'd see Dean before rest of the summer vacation. If it hadn't been for Crowley Castiel would've just stayed home and come to work a little later. 

Everyone's projects were displayed in the librry main hall, right across Naomi's desk. It didn't take Castiel long to notice the huge canvas he'd painted for Dean but Castiel didn't want to look at it. And neither at Dean who was standing by the canvas. Instead he went through all the other projects admiring all of them for different reasons. Unfortunately for Castiel Dean's canvas was situated in such a spot that he couldn't avoid it. When he came closer to it Dean called him.

"Cas!"

He would've just avoided Dean in any way possible but Dean had just shouted his name out loud in front of all the other students. Castiel wasn't rude. He couldn't give Dean the could shoulder this way. Reluctantly Castiel made his way towards Dean. He tried to come up with something proper to say.

However all his words died at his tongue when he saw the canvas. It was just the same as how Castiel had left the canvas before he left except that there was a huge addition to the details. Dean had tried to paint a large bulky frame above the tuxes. It was supposed to look like a painting on the café wall behind whoever would wiggle into the tuxes. Given Dean's artistic skills it didn't look like that though.

It wasn't the awful frame that caught Castiel's attention. It was the content of the frame that caught Castiel's attention. Dean had nicely positioned all the scales to make it look like the butterflies resting on a dandelion. Dean had gotten the position of the butterflies a little wrong but Castiel knew that Dean had had tried hard. The bags under the boy's eyes revealed why no one had bothered Castiel. Dean must've had taken care of whatever mess he and Dean had made and locked the door as Castiel had left the keys behind in his haste to get away.

Castiel wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Cas, I know you're mad with me and you deserve to be." Dean had come to stand right next to him. "But just give this another chance Cas. I liked you too, you know."

Castiel felt even more dumbfounded.

"I really liked you but I thought that you just weren't interested in me." Dean slipped his hand in Castiel's.

"And when all of that bullshit happened I felt so heartbroken as I thought that you might have a hand in it. I know I should have paid more attention to the butterflies. It just sort of thought that we'd be together forever. You'd be always there to fill my daily butterfly quota. But then one day you weren't there anymore and ever since then I've missed you so much."

It was surprising how people hadn't swarmed around them yet but Castiel was just glad for not having a witness to whatever was going on.

"Dean —."

"Cas, please. Let's at least be friends again. Not even best friends, just friends. We both fucked up but we both could also fix it. Just like I got Impala fixed. We could work on this together. Please, Cas." Dean looks at the shorter boy with pleading eyes. Castiel knew he shouldn't but he still nodded in agreement.

Little did he know that within ten years, he and Dean would be heaving the ridiculous canvas with the butterflies everywhere they went together. Little did he know that on the day of their wedding they'd try to fit into their old clothes so they could use the painting as a background for their wedding photos. Little did he know that after their marriage he and Dean would buy a house together where they'd have one wall only for the canvas. Little did he know that Dean would kiss him in front of everyone right in the library as a form of asking from Castiel if he'd be granted with a new start. Little did Castiel know that he'd kiss Dean back in front of everyone to tell the talker man that yes, it was time for a new start. It was time for the butterfly café to open its doors for the two lovebirds.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently I'm having a bit of trouble being motivated to write (plus I anyway suck at writing) so this fic will be awful. Please bare with this and I promise I'll soon do something about this :)


End file.
